Germanbros
by deelfire
Summary: Hanya karena dan untuk satu orang… setajam apa pun ucap kawan immortal personifikasi seluruh negara di dunia ini pada Gilbert Beilschmidt… dia kan bisa meghadapinya dengan cengiran menjengkelkan yang dia banggakan.


Bersenang-senang, mabuk, _teler_ … merupakan kata yang mengendap di keseharian pemuda albino mantan personifikasi Prussia. Tak bertanggung jawab? Seenaknya sendiri? Konyol? Kekanakan? Ah… jika kau ucapkan itu pada sosok gagah berbilah merah itu, dia tak akan menghiraukannya. Pasalnya, hei! Meski kata itu menyakitkan, namun bila bukan hanya satu, tapi nyaris berjibun orang mengutarakannya… pada titik tertentu kau kan kebal juga, kan? Dan itu yang terjadi pada Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Atau itulah apa yang rasional kata, psikologi manusia tuliskan.

Singkatnya?

Hal itu tak berlaku untuk mantan personifikasi _Teutonic order_!

Tapi lucunya, dia bertahan.

Ya, ya. Hanya karena dan untuk satu orang… setajam apa pun ucap kawan immortal personifikasi seluruh negara di dunia ini padanya… dia kan bisa meghadapinya dengan cengiran menjengkelkan yang dia banggakan.

… demi satu orang, hanya untuk satu orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Germanbros**

 **Pair : None**

 **Rate : T, di sini ada kata-kata kotor meski secuil.**

 **Summary : Hanya karena dan untuk satu orang… setajam apa pun ucap kawan immortal personifikasi seluruh negara di dunia ini pada Gilbert Beilschmidt… dia kan bisa meghadapinya dengan cengiran menjengkelkan yang dia banggakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _West_ ~" berjalan sempoyongan setelah menghabiskan malam dengan kawannya di jantung Berlin, lelaki itu menubruk perabotan tak bersalah kala masuk rumah. Dia terjungkal beberapa kali, sepertinya 7 gelas beer membuatnya mabuk berat, tapi saraf monitoriknya telah paham dan tubuhnya kontan bangkit lalu kembali berjalan.

" _Weeeeeeest_ ~" tak lelah memanggil nama kecil adiknya yang _awesome_ , lelaki berusia ratusan tahun itu terseok-seok menuju ruang kerja adik kecilnya—ah, Ludwig Beilschmidt akan selalu jadi adik kecilnya walau kini tubuhnya lebih bongsor dan kekar _ketimbang_ dirinya—kemudian menendang kayu ek gagah daun pintu yang menghadang tuk serukan kedatangannya. "Kesesese~ _Bruder_ -mu yang _awesome_ ini sudah datang _West_! Bangun dan jangan malas!" ialah apa yang dia pilih sembari berkacak pinggang.

Menjadi mantan prajurit perang yang sensitif, Ludwig tentu bangun sesegera pintu menjeblak. Bahkan dia spontan meraih senapan yang tertata rapi di laci kemudian menodongkan pada siapa pun manusia yang mengganggu tidurnya dan kini berada tak jauh dari ambang pintu.

Erangan meluncur dari bibir sang personifikasi Jerman melihat siapa yang datang. Dia meletakkan H&K hitam kesayangannya di muka meja seiring jemari lain memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pusing segera menampar lelaki pirang itu semenjak matanya terbuka. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tak akan terkejut—bahkan bisa serangan jantung, terima kasih—jika dibangunkan dengan cara yang nyentrik begitu?

" _Bruder_ … aku sedang sibuk. Tolong tinggalkan aku," menghela napas akhirnya Ludwig berkata. Dia berbenah kemudian, merapikan mejanya—termasuk menyimpan senapannya kembali ke dalam laci. Secara gamblang dia mengusir kakaknya dengan dalih sibuk. Oh. Dia memang sibuk sih. Masalah politik sedang dijejalkan _Boss_ padanya, dan sebagai perwakilan Jerman itu sendiri, Ludwig harus mengatasinya. Pemerintah mana yang baik pada negaranya sendiri, apalagi melihat perwakilan negaranya sebesar segagah Ludwig Beilschmidt?

"Kesese~ Sudahlah _bruder_! Tinggalkan kerjaanmu dan mari bermain dengan kakakmu yang _awesome_ ini!" Prussia menjadi Prussia, memasukkan telinga kanan ucapan adiknya hanya untuk di keluarkan lagi dari telinga berlawanan. Aliasnya dia tak acuhkan permintaan si pirang itu.

" _Bruder_ …" Suara Ludwig berat. Dua alis pirang tertaut. Dari balik senyum lebarnya bilah merah menatap lekat paras pemuda di hadapannya. Tatap kalkulasi dia lempar. Dalam satu detik, dia bisa menduga adiknya sedang sakit dan… itu artinya masalah politik yang sedang dia hadapi… parah.

Ok, Ludwig tak mungkin menunjukkan apa yang dia rasa pada personifikasi lainnya. Bahkan Prussia yakin 100% adiknya tak angkat bicara tentang kondisinya ini pada dua sahabatnya; Jepang dan Italia. Oh, demi Fritz! Prussia mendidik sang Jerman dengan sangat baik. Dia telah mengeborkan sejuta hal yang boleh dan tak boleh adiknya ekspresikan secara gamblang. Tapi menjadi kakak yang mendampingi si pirang dari dia kecil hingga besar tanpa lelah, tentu dia paham. Dia tahu sangat detail tentang adiknya, terima kasih.

Tapi lagi, Prussia menjadi Prussia, si perak itu tahu bagaimana cara mengatur emosi di wajahnya hingga adiknya tak menyadari apa yang dia sadari secara serta merta.

"Kerjaan tak akan pernah selesai, weeest~ Kamu selesaikan pun esok akan datang lagi~ Sudahlah~ Sekarang…. Temani _bruder_ -mu yang tampan dan _awesome_ ini! Mari kita masak _wrust_!" dengan suara yang tentu saja tinggi melengking seperti biasa… dengan keceriaan yang tak pernah abstain, Gilbert menyuarakan pendapatnya. Dia pikir… dia harus menyeret adiknya untuk makan sesuatu sebelum si gila kerja itu kembali menekuri berkas menggunung di hadapannya. "Toh kerjaanmu juga tak sepenting masak denganku, kan?" lanjutnya sembari terus melebarkan senyuman khasnya yang menjengkelkan.

Geraman meluncur dari tenggorok pemuda tinggi sebagai jawaban. Bilah biru berputar menghina, lelah. Decakan mengikuti berikutnya, sampaikan salam akan hawa-hawa ketak bersahabatan.

" _Bruder_ aku serius!"

Ketika suara pemuda yang usianya masih muda itu meninggi, senyum yang mengurfa di bibir Gilbert jatuh seketika. Canda dalam kilat matanya berubah calang. Pandang serius dia lemparkan. Dan efeknya? Avatar Jerman berjengit mundur. Roma pun meremang.

"Dan kata siapa aku tidak serius _weeest_ ~?" Dia masih melantunkan tanyanya dengan nada main-main. Keceriaan masih dapat ditemukan dari cara dia lemparkan tanya. Tapi _Mein Gott!_ Ludwig yang tengah duduk di hadapan si sulung yang berdiri di depan meja besarnya kini… tahu dengan sangat kakaknya serius. Dan Prussia dengan kata serius dalam satu kalimat itu… menakutkan.

Jangan buat Ludwig mengingatkan kalian jika Prussia ialah militer bernegara dan bukan negara memiliki militer. Yang itu artinya? Keseriusan Prussia akan ditanggapi setaraf dia melakukan perang; mengerikan.

Tapi Ludwig bukan dalam mood yang tepat. Dia tahu dia harusnya diam. Dia tahu lebih baik bungkam jika kakaknya telah melemparkan pandangan elang yang jarang si perak gunakan. Tapi mungkin… mungkin karena pusing yang menggigit. Ucapan Gilbert terolah menjadi kompor untuk emosi si pirang.

Demi Tuhan! Ludwig ingin berteriak di depan kakaknya yang hanya bisa menyengirkan diri di sana kini. Dimana kakaknya saat dia pusing di rumah, ha? Dia pusing dengan berkas-berkas keparat, tolong! Dia tenggelam dalam juta dokumen! Dan Gilbert? Huh. Menyentuh saja dia tak pernah! Dan apa?! Beraninya dia sok tahu?!

Lama kelamaan… caci maki dan unek-unek bergumul menjadi satu di benak putra bungsu Beilschmidt. Kontan otot pelipis menyembul. Jantung berpacu kuat. Mata melebar, melotot.

Sudah.

Amarah tersulut, sudah. Terbakar… Membumbung…

Hasilnya?

Sang Jerman… menggebrak mejanya keras. Menyondongkan tubuh seraya meraih jaket tebal kakaknya yang belum tertanggal.

"Aku sibuk _bruder_! Kau tak melihat seberapa banyak berkas ini, hm? Ingatkan aku jika separuh dari apa yang harus aku kerjakan ini tugasmu _bruder_! Tapi apa? APA?!"

Gilbert diam. Tak menjawab. Bibirnya memipih, membuat satu garis lurus kecil. Wajahnya serius.

"Aku yang harus menyelesaikannya, _bruder_! Aku yang harus memastikan semua tanpa cela! Disaat apa? Di saat kau mabuk seperti sekarang!" gemeletak gigi terdengar. Cengkraman jemari-jemari besar makin kuat pada muka kain. Namun masih sama, Gilbert bergeming.

"Oh kau mau berdalih kau bukan _nation_ lagi? Tapi _bruder_! Kau masih hidup! Itu artinya kau _nation_! Dan apa maknanya? Kau harus menyelesaikan kewajibanmu! Jangan mangkir dan hanya bersenang-senang seorang diri! Jadilah orang yang bertanggung jawab! Atau kau sebegitu inginnya tak menjadi _nati_ —"

Gemeretak gigi terbentuk. Kepalan tangan dilakukan. Gilbert tak tahan. Ucapan demi ucapan yang diutarakan adiknya menghujam hatinya. Dia berusaha meredam amarahnya. Dia berusaha tak lepas kendali. Berkali dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri adiknya sedang sakit… adiknya tak bisa berpikir jernih…

Namun kala kalimat terakhir terucap, bahkan sebelum kalimat itu selesai… Gilbert tak lagi mampu. Sekuat tenaga, kepalan tinju mengarah ke rahang bawah si pirang, mengenai dengan telak tulang itu saat dia terbuka, membuat sang empunya melayang. Segera, menggunakan momentum tubuh adiknya yang terhuyung, Gilbert naik ke atas meja adiknya. Dia tak peduli fakta dia masih memakai boot, dia tak peduli itu berkas yang ada di bawah sol sepatunya. Yang dia pedulikan hanya hitungan detik dia melewati meja, hitungan detik setelah mendarat pinggulnya berputar berikan tenaga pada kakinya yang melayang, hitungan detik pula… sebelum adiknya bisa menyeimbangkan posisi, tendangan menghantam hidung mancung itu berikutnya. Meretakkan dan membuat si pirang terhempas kuat sebelum membentur dinding terdekat dengan suara KRAK terkumandang.

Sepertinya…

Tulang leher sang personifikasi Jerman…

Merasakan sakit menjalar dari segala sisi, Ludwig mengerang. Dia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidung. Dia mendesis. Dia merasakan kehancuran pada tulang hidungnya dan dia merasakan kesinambungan ruas di lehernya… patah.

Dan _fuck_! Itu sakit! Sakit dan amat sakit!

Umpatan dalam Bahasa Jerman mengikuti. Tak berdaya, Ludwig hanya mampu terkapar. Perlahan meski sakit merebak, meski pandangan mengabur, Ludwig berusaha menatap mata sang veteran perang di hadapannya. Dan dari posisinya yang di lantai… dari kekaburan yang merajah bilah biru elektrinya, doa bisa melihat kakaknya berdiri tegap. Dagunya terangkat, congkak. Rahang kokoh bentukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Netra merah menatap sinis. Pandangan dingin terlempar. Dari seluruh kontur tubuh sang Prussian… pesan _know your place_ tersirat. Membuat Ludwig kembali berjengit dan memilih untuk lemparkan pandang.

Sementara itu Gilbert… Dari posisi berdirinya… Dia mematung, membeku, melihat ekspresi penderitaan yang ditanggung adik kecilnya lalui mimik yang menggurat. Dia hanya bisa menahan napas melihat perjuangan adiknya tak menjerit kala detik demi detik, menit demi menit, tulang hidung yang dia remukkan bergerak berusaha menyatukan diri. Entah bagaimana... dia ikut merasakan sakit tak terperi yang mendera Ludwig kini. Dia merasakannya...

Dan dia ingin minta maaf segera karenanya. Demi Tuhan! Dia tak ingin menyakiti Ludwig yang sedang sakit. _Heck_ , dia merasa amat sangat tak berguna kini. Dia merasa bodoh bahkan.

Bagaimana bisa dia kehilangan kendali? Bagaimana bisa dia menyerang adiknya yang sedang sakit? Lihat saja pipi adiknya yang semu merah! Gilbert yakin jika dia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi si pirang… dia kan temukan panas magma di sana.

Tapi harga diri Prussiannya mengambil alih tingkah Prussia. Berikutnya, seolah tak peduli pada keadaan Ludwig, dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kemudian keluar ruangan adiknya dalam diam.

Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya mewakili seberapa terkoyaknya hatinya.

Di sisi Ludwig sendiri... Suara boot beradu ubin membuatnya tercengang. Juta tanya bergentayangan. Huh? Pergi? Gilbert pergi begitu saja? Dia meninggalkannya begitu saja? Membuangnya?

Hanya bisa memandang punggung kakaknya dengan nanar dalam ketak berdayaan, Ludwig menggigit bibir dalamnya. Katakan dia masih termakan shock akan tindak tanduk si sulung, maka iya. Dia tak pernah melihat Prussia semarah ini sebelumnya. Kakaknya tegas, dia tahu. Kakaknya melatihnya dengan disiplin semasa dia kecil. Metode yang diberlakukan pemuda albino dalam mendidiknya cenderung biarkan-tubuhmu-merasakan-sakitnya, dia memahami ini. Dia bahkan sangat mengerti jikalau kakaknya menjadi sangat kasar tiba-tiba. Tapi itu hanya di dalam latihan! Hanya di dalam kemiliteran! Kakaknya membantingnya, mengincar kepalanya dengan pedang perak kebanggaannya… semua… dilakukan hanya dalam latihan!

Lalu kenapa sekarang… kenapa kin—

Tunggu dulu. Tidak. Tidak. Ludwig salah. Dia ingat Gilbert pernah menghajarnya habis-habisan saat dia membubarkan Kerajaan Prussia, meleburkannya dalam Jerman. Tatapan kakaknya kala itu dingin dan jijik. Belakangan dia tahu saat itu kakaknya kehabisan kata untuk menyadarkannya. Kakaknya marah padanya tapi dia tak mau menjatuhkannya di saat yang bersamaan. Dan hanya di saat itu pintal ingatan Ludwig menemukan Gilbert melakukan kekerasan di kehidupan sehari-hari. Bahkan saat Prussia dihapuskan tahun 1947, Gilbert tak tunjukkan amarahnya sedikit pun. Alih-alih dia menyerahkan dirinya untuk pergi ke pelukan Rusia dan menjadi Jerman Timur daripada mengumpankan dirinya yang jelas-jelas bersalah akan kehancuran pasca perang dunia ke dua.

Tercenung, Ludwig mengingat apa saja yang dia katakan saat pikirnya hingga membuat kakaknya semarah ini hingga seperti saat _itu_. Apa... Apa yang bibirnya lontarkan? Apa yang tanpa sengaja dia tuturkan kala pening melahap, emosi melalap?

Sembari menunggu tubuhnya menyembuhkan diri, dia menelusuri semua. Satu demi satu…

Satu... demi satu...

Dan bilahnya membulat menyadari betapa kurang ajarnya dia; apalagi di kata-kata yang akan dia ungkapkan. Dia mau bilang apa tadi? Dia menuduh kakaknya… sebegitu inginnya tak menjadi nation atau aliasnya kakaknya ingin… mati?

" _Shit_!" mengumpat, Ludwig berusaha bangkit. Dia belum sembuh total, dia tahu. Tapi dia butuh berada di samping kakaknya. Dia butuh minta maaf. Tak sepatutnya dia mengutarakan apa yang telah dia lontarkan! Tak seharusnya dia—

Belum jauh Ludwig melangkah, sebuah tangan kokoh meraih bawah ketiak pemuda Jerman dan melingkarkannya di bahu yang tak begitu lebar. Kelereng biru membola, terhenyak. Semakin terkejut dirinya melihat Gilbert di sampingnya, memapahnya penuh ketelatenan.

"B- _bruder_ … ak—"

"Ssshh. Aku membuatkan kau sup. Sudah aku taruh kamarmu. Makanlah dan istirahatlah sejenak," potong si albino sebelum Ludwig mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Nadanya penuh keperhatian. Kasih sayang yang mendalam terasa dari alunan kata yang terutara.

" _Bruder_. Dengar. Aku…."

"Aku tahu sudahlah," lagi, lelaki kelahiran 18 Januari itu memenggal adiknya. Ludwig merutuki Gilbert dalam hati. Kenapa kakaknya selalu membuat minta maaf itu sulit?

"Gilbert. Kau yang dengarkan aku!" mencengkeram bahu kakaknya, Ludwig merubah posisi dalam hitungan detik. Dia yang semula tertatih, kini penuh keyakinan membuat kakaknya tak bisa bergerak dengan tenaganya. Dia memiliki cengkraman sekuat besi, kau tahu?

"Iya aku mendengarkan," menghela napas, lelaki yang kini hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek menjawab.

"Tolong diamlah dan biarkan aku minta maaf!"

"Tak perlu minta maaf," lagi Gilbert menimpali.

"Diamlah Gilbert!" frustasi, Ludwig akhirnya memanggil nama kakaknya. Dia menggeram. Meminta kakaknya bungkam.

Tapi nah. Gilbert dan diam adalah hal yang bertolak belakang.

"Aku yang salah. Sudah. Naik ke atas kasur sekarang dan makan. Aku rasa kau sudah terlalu besar untuk aku suap—"

"GILBERT!" menggila karena kakaknya yang tak mau diam, Ludwig berseru sebelum membawa kakaknya dalam pelukan. Dan saat itulah hati Ludwig seolah teremat. Dia tahu kakaknya memang tak sebesar dia… dia ialah kondisi special yang dibuat bumi. Dia membesar tanpa bisa dihentikan. Tapi dia tak pernah tahu… jika kakaknya yang selalu besar kini sangat kecil... dalam peluknya.

Kecil…

Rapuh…

Mudah dihancurkan…

Tapi orang ini pula yang meremukkannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Dengar _West_. Aku bukannya tak mau membantu, ok? Aku bukannya tak mau bertanggung jawab…" jeda terjadi. Ludwig mengerutkan keningnya. Dia yang awalnya ingin berkata segera bungkam kala kakaknya angkat bicara. Tapi saat si albino gantungkan ucapannya… perutnya melilit.

Seolah membenarkan prasangka buruk, Ludwig merasakan badan kakaknya bergetar dalam peluknya. Kemudian dia merasakan bahunya… basah… "…aku hanya takut akan menghancurkan negaramu," lanjut Gilbert lirih. Sangat lirih.

Seketika Ludwig melepaskan diri dari kakaknya. Tapi lagi, dia kurang cepat dalam bertindak. Lengan kakaknya telah melingkar di belakang punggungnya, menahannya dari bergerak dengan tenaga yang entah darimana. "Prussia… Jerman Timur; _GDR_ … semua hancur di tanganku. Dan Jerman? Aku takut menghancurkan negaramu juga."

Kali ini Ludwig berhasil melepaskan pelukannya kakaknya dengan sentakan satu waktunya. Dia pandang merah yang mengabut itu dalam dengan birunya yang menajam. Hati Ludwig tak pernah tak sakit kala dia melihat mantan personifikasi Awesome Prussian Empire menangis. Salah. Dia merasa semua ini salah. Dia ingin membenarkan. Membuat kakaknya kuat dan tak tampak rapuh seperti sekarang. Tapi setiap kali dia ingin membuat semuanya pada sedia kala… Ludwig merasa jiwanya tercabik.

Dia yang membuat kakaknya begini.

Dia yang terlalu percaya pada Hitler hingga kakaknya…

Dan karena egonya ingin memenuhi keinginan rakyat Jerman dan rindu tak terbendung pada kakaknya, Jerman Timur dia….

Sungguh. Gilbert Belischmidt seperti ini tak lain dan tak bukan ialah karenanya.

Dan kini? Kakaknya kehilangan kepercayaan diri? Karena perbuatannya?

"Gilbert. Kau yang mengajarkan semua padaku! Kau yang mambuat aku seperti ini, hell, kau yang membikinku dan kau pula yang membuatku besar! Kau tak akan menghancurkanku! Kau tak akan hancurkan Jerman!" Ludwig kembali memeluk kakaknya. Dia benamkan hidungnya di surai putih seputih salju. Dia gerakkan jemarinya yang besar, menyelusup helai demi helai di sana. "Gilbert. Kau adalah kakak terhebat, sosok terluar biasa yang pernah aku temui. Percayalah," tuturnya lagi sembari mengusap puncak kepala kakaknya penuh kasih.

"Tapi ak—"

"Kau masih ada di sini Gilbert, kau hidup, kau _nation_ —bukan berarti aku menginginkanmu berhenti menjadi _nation_ , tidak! Aku tak pernah menginginkan itu!—dan itu artinya apa Gilbert? Dunia masih membutuhkanmu. Aku… aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengutuhkan, memperkuat Jerman. Tanpamu… semua belum utuh! Selama ini… jika ada masalah… Jerman hanya memiliki satu solusi. Jerman hanya melihatnya dari sudut pandangku.

"Jerman… belum melihatnya dari bilah bijaksanamu, Gilbert…."

Terlalu keluar dari karakter yang dia kenal, pemuda ramping yang hidup sejak awal 1 milenia tertegun. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka mendengar penuturan panjang adiknya. Kupu-kupu menari di perut, timbulkan sensasi bungah yang pelan namun pasti.

Berikutnya pemuda kakak tunggal avatar Jerman itu menunduk. Pipinya memerah. Dan melihat hal ini, Ludwig tertawa sebelum mencium puncak kepala kakaknya. Kemudian mereka berdua, bersisian menuju ranjang. Ludwig terlentang berikutnya dan Gilbert menyelimuti dia sebelum menyuapi si pirang sup di nakas samping ranjang.

… kan?

Tak ada salahnya Gilbert bertahan dari cerca negara lain padanya… jika itu artinya dia bisa membesarkan adiknya. Baik dalam arti yang manapun juga.

Dia tak pernah menyesal.

Bertahan demi dan untuk adiknya di dunia yang pelan namun membusuk ini. _ **[]**_

* * *

a/n.

Jadi... aku sudah lama nggak nulis, sekali nulis buat germanbros. lalalal~ maafkan feel yang hancurs minna! Ini talent sudah mendull dengan sangat parah.

kecup,

Dee


End file.
